A Final Stand
"A Final Stand", also known as "Episode 16" is the final episode of the main arc of Thunderslate's'' Into The Fray: Season Three.'' Plot Synopsis Thomas Thomas and Anders reach the back of the mall, surrounded by walkers. Hoping they can reach the community inside before the walkers break in, they leap through a window after a tough climb, but the fall knocks them out. Vince Vince, Lucia and Donald regroup beneath the escalator where Annie had been hiding. Concerned, Vince wonders where Annie and Becca are, but has to focus on Silas. The three of them charge up the escalator and reach the bridge. They spot Silas on a nearby balcony but he fires a pistol at them, forcing them to duck. Once they recuperate Silas has fled and walkers are approaching them from both sides of the bridge. Attempting to tackle a walker, Donald is forced back against the wall of the bridge which breaks under his weight. Vince grabs his hand but Donald tells him to drop him and save Lucia instead as her skills are more valuable. When Vince hesitates Donald hits his hand and makes him drop him out of shock. Donald falls to his death but Vince is able to save Lucia and they head for the Infirmary. Thomas Thomas and Anders wake up in a sealed off area of the mall. After a brief stroll down a hall they find a blocked double door and try to pull it open, but Thomas is attacked by a walker. They deal with it and break through into the stockroom. Thomas realises the walkers have already breached the mall and throws a fit. Anders tries to calm him down but one of the bandits appears in the room. He tells Thomas he doesn't want any trouble and the man approaches him slowly, but dives in and tears his throat out in one swift action. Anders realises Thomas is a cannibal and attacks him. The two do battle until Thomas gets the upper hand and kills Anders, putting him out of his misery with a pistol, at the sake of being shot himself. Becca Becca flees the herd and arrives at the back of the main hall. Someone grabs onto her and she tries to fight away from their grip - until she realises it is Sully. He orders her to find a way out while he defends her from the walkers as they advance, but once he moves off one of the Foragers breaks through the herd and attacks Becca. He throws an axe to one side and strangles Becca, almost killing her until a sword drives its way through his stomach. Becca is helped to her feet by Natalia, who is shocked that she just killed someone. The two of them run towards an open store to take cover, alerting Sully, but the man trips and a walker bites the back of his calf. Becca and Natalia rush back forward and help Sully to the store, and Becca retrieves the Forager's axe, bringing it down on the man's leg to save him. Silas Silas meets Kirk and Hazel, and instructs them to hunt down Vince, Becca, Annie, Sully and Emily, then bring them to him on the roof. He executes Sal and flees in the direction of the peak of the building while the other Foragers do their duty. He spots Vince, Donald and Lucia on the bridge and fires his revolver at them, then runs through a nearby door. On the roof he watches the sunset until Emily appears behind him. He taunts the woman but when she says his words can't hurt her, he shoots her in the foot and takes advantage of the fact that she is shocked to leap on top of her and start gouging her eyes. Vince Vince and Lucia arrive in the infirmary. Thinking all is lost, the two of them slowly admit their passion for each other and make out until a clanging noise breaks them apart. A shout for help alerts Vince and he recognises the voice as Becca's. Opening the door he sees Becca and Natalia carrying Sully between them, the man's left leg missing below the knee. Leaving Lucia and Natalia behind to deal with the injured man, Vince and Becca work out Silas is on the roof and head there. The final battle ensues. Vince and Silas get into a brutal fistfight which results in them both bloodied and battered. Silas gets the upper hand and threatens to throw Vince from the roof until Becca stabs him in the shoulder and then slits the ligament of his leg, bringing him down to the ground so that he cannot stand again. Silas asks whether Vince will be the bigger man and take him prisoner, or stoop to his level and kill him. Annie Annie flees the main hall until Maya catches up with her. She tells her to wait in her room but Hazel and Kirk catch them. Annie hides behind a desk as Maya is interrogated, then attacks Hazel and uses the element of surprise to escape in the next room. Hazel stays to deal with Maya while Kirk gives chase. Annie flees into the west wing of the mall and tries to think of a hiding spot, coming up with the Toy store where she played with Cole. Maya always left it unlocked, and no one would think to look there. Running for the store, Kirk catches sight of her and she tips a shelf over, tripping the man. Enraged, the forager fires two shots, the first pinging harmlessly off of the toy store's shutters. It takes a moment, but Annie soon registers the second bullet hit her in the arm. In pain, the eight-year-old climbs into the Toy Store and collapses against the back wall as Kirk advances on her. While the Forager gloats (much like Martin did when he had Wyatt and Annie at his ''mercy), Annie realises she still has her pistol and shoots the man dead. In doing so, she experiences vivid visions and memories, thinks she has killed Wyatt instead of Kirk, then blacks out. She awakes to find an unwelcome guest sitting ahead of her. Her father, Ron Moore, taunts her and tells her she will die, getting her to admit she 'killed' her mother in childbirth and that she killed Wyatt, Kirk and Martin too. He calls her by the name "Anais," her true forename which she shortened to "Annie," then says he'll wait her out. As she almost blacks out again, Wyatt appears next to her and tries to comfort her. Vince Vince eviscerates Silas with Becca's knife. Leaving the man to die on the roof, he watches as Becca kicks him off into the walkers below. The two of them check Em and discover she is alive, propping the unconscious woman on a seat for the time being. They struggle downstairs and reunite with Maya who has Hazel captive. They begin looking for Annie, finding her in the toy store. Fearing the worst, Vince retrieves Annie's pistol and levels it at her head. Thomas Thomas wakes up in the infirmary. Lucia tells him that they found his body and they'll take care of him until he is healed up. He admits to the murder of Anders, alongside the fact that he is a cannibal, but says he is willing to reform. Becca Becca stands by a series of graves. Vince approaches her, telling her that the community took a vote and that he is to be exiled. Maya joins them, saying she wishes things could have been different, but Becca disagrees and says Maya doesn't care, asking why she is even there. Maya reveals Annie - whose arm is in a sling - and says she came so that Vince could deliver the news to the eight-year-old. Becca hugs Annie but the child is confused, saying she has a headache and wandering off. Becca looks to Vince and the two of them go back inside. Vince Vince and the rest of his allies meet in the main hall, preparing for them to leave. They depart into the parking lot, where Sully and Em appear, and Vince speaks to each of them in turn. * He tells '''Gary' that he will be a good member of the council. * He asks Natalia to keep an eye on Becca. * He tells Maya to look after Annie. * Sully says he would come with Vince, but he's not in any shape to move, then thanks him for all his help. * Emily says they've come along way since they first met. * Lucia tells him she loves him and he leaves a hint that he'll be at the Outpost in Indianapolis. * He says to Annie that he's leaving so no one looks at her like she's dirt, associating her with what he's done, but tells her part of him will always stay with her. * He shakes Becca's hand and tells her he'll be back, that he's proud of the person she's become. After a final sentence, he walks out of the car park and disappears. Annie - One month later Annie is learning to read with Becca's help. When they are done, Annie climbs onto her bed and the two of them speak about various things - how some of Natalia's family arrived, how Sully is coping with his missing foot, and other subjects. Annie says she's going to wear a t-shirt tomorrow, but when Becca questions her about her burn scars, Annie says being shot hurt much worse, and the scars can't hurt her any more. Becca gets into her own bed on the other side of the room and Annie pulls out a diary Maya told her to write. After examining several pages and photos, she begins a new entry, exclaiming how she thinks things will get better. As she goes to sleep, she hears Sully playing his guitar, and believes everything will be okay. Credits * Thomas * Anders * Vince * Lucia * Donald * Jethro * Becca * Sully * Natalia * Silas * Cole * Carla * Hazel * Kirk * Sal * Emily * Annie * Maya * Ron Moore (Dream only) * Wyatt (Dream only) * Gary * Liz (Mentioned) * Rodd (Mentioned) * Ryan (Mentioned) Deaths * Donald * Jethro * Anders * Carson * Sal * Kirk * Silas Trivia Unknown